


Plan Flaws

by KittyDemon9000



Series: Ninjago Gets Hurt [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Hiding an injury, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04, classic kai, i had fun writting this one :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDemon9000/pseuds/KittyDemon9000
Summary: Kai was fine. Nothing was wrong. He just needed to get back to his room. Preferably without the others seeing. That would be best.The others didn’t need to worry. He was fine.“Hey Kai, are you okay? You’re not looking so hot.” Lloyd commented.Crap.
Series: Ninjago Gets Hurt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Plan Flaws

Kai was fine. Nothing was wrong. He just needed to get back to his room. Preferably without the others seeing. That would be best.

The others didn’t need to worry. He was fine.

“Hey Kai, are you okay? You’re not looking so hot.” Lloyd commented. 

Crap.

“Aw, no need to worry Green Bean.” Kai played off, messing with the younger’s hair to really sell it, despite the agony it brought. “And besides, I’m  _ always _ hot.”

But Lloyd wasn’t having it. He grabbed Kai’s hand and held it tight.

“Kai, I’m serious.” Lloyd said, looking him right in the eyes, green irises shining. His eyes widened. “Did Chen do something to you?”

“What, no, ‘course not.” He denied. And, well…..he wasn’t  _ technically _ lying, but he doubted the others would take that as an excuse.

Lloyd stared into his eyes, trying to find any trace of lying. Once he was satisfied, he slowly let go of Kai’s hand.

“Well….if you’re  _ sure _ -”

“I’m a thousand percent sure, Lloyd.” Kai reassured, the lies flowing as smooth as silk. “If I was hurt, I’d go see Zane.”

Lloyd nodded, seemingly happy with the answer. “Right. Right.”

Kai smiled back, breathing an inward sigh of relief. “Now, I’m pretty tired and wanna clean up a bit. I’ll be out in a bit, but tell the others where I am. I don’t wanna get caught without my clothes.”

Yet again, lies interwoven so tightly with the truth it was hard to see where one ended and the other started.

Lloyd nodded again. “You got it.”

Kai nodded and walked toward the bathroom, locking the door behind him and placed a towel in his mouth.

Then, he let it out.

Tears of pain seeped from his eyes and his sobs were muffled by the gag as he carefully started to remove his gi. It was wet and sticky with blood that had yet to stop, but was hidden well enough as long as nobody looked too close. He threw the cloth in a pile in the corner, wincing as the blood stained the wood. He’d have to clean that up later.

Carefully pulling out the first aid kit from under the sink, taking out the disinfectant, needle and thread, and bandages, making note to replace them too.

He turned around so his back faced the mirror, not being able to suppress the memories of the wound.

He remembered kneeling to Chen, right next to Skylor at the foot of his(ridiculous) throne.

He remembered Chen telling Clouse to begin initiation.

He remembered the knife, and pain, oh  _ fsm the  _ **_pain_ ** .

He remembered the words of a language he couldn’t understand being spoken and echoing around his skull.

He remembered the burn of the purple ink permeating his skin

He remembered the pity of Skylor, the smugness of Clouse, the manic glee of Chen as he tried to suppress his pained noises.

He remembered the only thing that kept him grounded were the thoughts of protecting Nya, protecting Lloyd, protecting Cole, protecting Jay, getting Zane back.

And he used those same thoughts to keep grounded as he felt the sting of the disinfectant, the piercing of the needle as it sewed into him, the painful pull as the thread closed the deeper cuts.

The purple anocondrai was hidden beneath swathes of white bandages, just enough to prevent anymore bleeding and not bulge up. 

The others didn’t need to know, and he doubted Skylor would tell. She’d be too busy running her father’s noodle empire.

So what if his plan had flaws, he thought as he looked into the mirror. He splashed water over his face, erasing the trails of tears running down his face.

Plans could have flaws, as long as they didn’t affect the team.

He couldn’t be a flaw.

He wouldn’t be a flaw.

His team needed him, especially Lloyd. 

He wouldn’t be weak. He would be strong.

He would protect his family.

And if that meant hiding some flaws, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can submit requests to my tumblr - https://kittydemon9000.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
